A New Friend or Something Else?
by Shavi
Summary: Peter makes a new friend in Dr. Conner's class, but when she develops an interest in Spider-man, he's not quiet sure about her anymore. Who is the "White Lady"?
1. A New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or any of these characters except Zina. She belongs to me so no one is allowed to use her except me or unless you have my express permission.

The New Student

It is 8:00 A.M. at the university. Students are assembled in different groups all around the campus talking, eating breakfast, and checking over or finishing their homework. It's a pretty normal day here.

At least it is until a gorgeous strawberry-blonde, wearing a pair of dark blue flares and a long-sleeved white blouse appears, walking with her books toward the main building where her next class is. She is attracting almost everyone's eyes, as she continues along, not really mindful of them. The whispers start around her; however, they instantly cease as the first bell tolls.

She is already in the building by the time they start moving to go to their classes. The girl continues down the hall silently as hundreds of students flood inside all around her. She soon reaches her destination and steps through the doorway as the noise decimal increases in the now full hall.

The tall girl heads to the desk in the front of the descending classroom. Her approach is so silent that Dr. Conners doesn't even notice that someone is there until she speaks.

"Are you Doctor Conners?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers while looking up at the young girl.

"Hello, my name is Zina Lily; I'm your new student," she states politely as she hands him her papers.

"Ah, right, take your seat," he replies, indicating the many rows of chairs.

"Thank you," she says smiling, "I look forward to being in your class, Dr. Conners."

Zina then turns and skips up the aisles to sit down in the second to last seat in the back row. The students file inside the classroom right after she had taken her place. They all sit down, and the bell soon tolls once again when they are settled. The students wait quietly as the professor finished his paperwork and stands up to take roll. 

He slowly calls out names and as he carries on, Zina notices a girl beside her listening to a radio that is now saying, "Spider-man has appeared again and has prevented yet another robbery in the Manhattan area." Zina is quite intrigued by this and taps the girl on the shoulder.

"Who's Spider-man?" she questions.

"You don't know?" she says in disbelief.

"No."

"Well, he's…" she starts to say, but stops when a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes comes sprinting into the room.

"Sorry…I'm late…Dr. Conners," he pants.

"That's alright Peter. I'm sure you were busy," the doctor replies, "take your seat." (a/n Dr. Conners knows that Peter is Spider-man.)

Peter nods and sits in the only open seat that is on Zina's other side. She smiles at him while he pants a bit more and then starts breathing normally. She holds out her hand to him; he takes it.

"My name is Zina Lily. What's yours?" she asks.

"Peter Parker," he states nicely as he shakes her hand, "interesting name, Zina."

"Thank you."

"Hey," the girl on her other side calls," You still want to know who Spider-man is?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's our superhero. He protects us all. He dresses up in this spider costume and is really cool, but very hard to spot sometimes."

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Yeah."

"Hey Peter, do you know anything about this Spider-man?" Zina questions turning to face him.

"Uh…not really."

"Ah, Pete, don't be modest. You know, Peter here, is sort of Spider-man's unofficial photographer," the girl continues again, "right, Peter."

"Well…uh," he starts as Zina turns toward him again, expectantly waiting an answer.

A/n: How was that? Hope you like it. Well, review and tell me, but flames will not be tolerated. Thank you. Next chapter will be, "Zina, The Curious Girl". Oh, by the way sorry about the wrong character name. I've been working with other characters lately and got a bit confused. I am truly sorry.


	2. Zina, The Curious Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or it's characters; so, you have no reason to sue me.

Zina, The Curious Girl

"She might be correct about your modesty," Zina says with a smile and unintentionally gives Peter time to try to come up with something to tell her.

"Well I'll not trouble you too much about it. Maybe you'll tell me what you know later. Perhaps after class." Peter lets out a breath of relief as Dr. Conners begins to speak again.

Zina then pulls a light blue folder out of her pile of books and other assorted knick-knacks as Peter takes a tape recorder from his backpack, places it on the table, and clicks the button to turn it on. After he finishes with that he leans back in his chair and spares a glance at Zina writing away.

He suddenly realizes how fast the pencil is moving and leans forward for a better look. The pencil is rushing over the paper so quickly that it is inscribing every single word that Dr. Conners is saying. His eyes open wider as he leans in further and further, and all of a sudden Peter loses his balance on the chair and plummets to the floor with a gigantic clatter that gets everyone to turn their heads to the source of the disturbance. Zina also turns around to look at him on the ground with a slightly puzzled expression. Dr. Conner's voice rings out shortly after that.

"Peter, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter says as he gets up and sets his chair upright.

"Good. Well, back to our discussion."

"Very graceful, Peter," Zina whispers into his ear.

"I suppose so," he whispers back sarcastically.

She just smiles and shakes her head at him. She again continues with writing and Peter leans back in his chair again, closing his eyes and recalling the robbery this morning.

@-----()---------------------------------- ----------------------------------()-----@

The final bell rings, and the students are released for the day from their classes. Many file out as quickly as possible and are soon far away from the campus grounds.

Zina files out along with them but takes her time in leaving the grounds. She's about to leave when she remembers about Peter. She turns around to look for him, but after a few minutes of this she sighs, faces the other direction, and heads towards her home.

She walks along the busy streets of New York, observes the culture, and takes in all the scents around her while trying to avoid the exhaust smell. Zina then notices a newspaper dispenser and swiftly moves over to it. She places a quarter into the machine and takes out a paper with the headlines of Spider-man Causes Another Robbery.

"Isn't he supposed to be the hero?" she thinks aloud to herself.

"Don't believe everything J.J. says," a voice states right behind her causing her to jump a foot in the air. Zina quickly spins around to find none other than Peter Parker, smiling at her.

"Why you little…" she starts in a low voice while she clutches her heart, " are you trying to give me a heart attack, Peter?"

"No, just trying to warn you ahead of time," he says as he still smiles impishly at her.

"Well, thank you for that Peter, but next time don't scare me out of my wits while doing it."

"Sure."

"Well, anyway, Peter do you live around here?"

"No, actually, I was just going to visit my Aunt May in Queens."

"Oh, well that's quite nice."

"How about you, Zina? Do you live around here?"

"Yes, I do. A few blocks up from here in an apartment building called the Blue Flower.

"Ah."

"Oh, I remembered, I wanted to ask y…" she starts to ask but suddenly an alarm bell rings out shrilly making her cover her sensitive ears and close her eyes trying to will away the noise. She stays like that for a short time and then slowly opens them as she adjusts to the noise. When she does though, she finds that Peter has disappeared. She looks around wildly to find him; he's nowhere to be seen.

Zina is about to head off farther down the road when she hears shouts and cheers. She does a one- eighty. She sees a red and blue costumed person swinging on what appears to be webs and land in the middle of the robbers.

He swiftly takes down the first two men with a few kicks. Then as Zina walks up closer, he punches another man that comes at him with a gun. The last three go down with a few good flipping-kick combos. Suddenly he turns her way and for a second he looks straight at her before he launches a web onto a nearby building and swings off into the distance.

Apparently she was the only one who noticed that this spider was heading in the direction of Queens.


	3. The Truth of a Certain Girl

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Spider-man or any of the other characters, but a girl can dream, can't she?

The Truth of a Certain Girl

Thoughts keep racing continuously through Zina's mind as she walks toward her apartment. Who is he? Why does he help them? How did he become this? Her thoughts even got to who sewed his costume.

Zina wills away all of the thought that threaten to overwhelm her into another part of her mind to await their answers. She will solve them at a later time she decides. Zina walks into the Blue Flower and starts to climb up the winding staircase.

@-----()---------------------------------- -----------------------------------()-----@

If someone had said that a teenager was living in the Blue Flower alone, everybody else would have said that he had a screw loose. The Blue Flower didn't service minors that didn't have adults with them. It just wasn't done in their opinion. So they thought they would never do that, and technically they were correct. Zina wasn't a teenager although she always appeared to be. She had just played a simple trick on the clerk that day to make him think that she looked like an adult, but we'll explain that later.

@-----()---------------------------------- -----------------------------------()-----@

She reaches her room and unlocks the door. She swiftly steps inside; kicking the door shut behind her. Zina proceeds slowly to her room, and flings her books on her books and things on the queen sized bed while letting down her hair. She lies down on and pulls out her books and in a matter of minutes she finishes all the assignments that her teachers had given to her. 

She sighs. This work was far too easy for her. For any of her kind. What she wouldn't give for the good old days when there were vast jungles and forests, but they had disappeared when the humans had come. The fact was that she missed all of that. She was a fian. Only half human. They other side was an animal that liked to be free sometimes. Humans didn't like that side. They feared it in fact but she really didn't care much. It was just her charge to protect the Earth, not to bother them, and that bonding was what kept her looking one age for a few billion years at a time. That could be a bother sometimes. Well, enough of that she thought. Time to visit the café.

She seized her light blue jacket and headed out the door. On her way to grab some coffee and talk with the owners.

Author's Notes: Hope you like it everyone. Don't give up on me now. This is just an informing chapter. It will pick up to faster moving things in a little bit. The next chapter is "Human Courtship".

To Cheri- That's a promise that I'll keep going.

To Tam BreoSaight- Thank you for the comments. Here's an explanation to what she is.

To Lois Lane- Thank you for the encouragement.

To Chickens- How many times do you plan on writing that statement?

To Tracie- Thanks. Hope you can leave me an e-mail sometime.

To Gracie Rin- Always good to know that your reading miko-sama.


	4. Human Courtship

Disclaimer: I state that I have absolutely no rights to Spider-man, except to write fics for others enjoyment using it.

Human Courtship

Zina was now sitting at one of the outside tables of the corner café she had visited often since she had been in New York. She was calmly sipping her lightly sweetened vanilla coffee after having a nice conversation with the friendly owners. 

A light breeze had begun to pick up as she ran over what she would be able to do for the rest of her day, before her classes tomorrow. She decided it was best to go home and exercise for a while. She swiftly finished the last sip of coffee out of the plastic container and tossed it in the trashcan.

She was just walking off when the ding of the bells on the door caught her attention, and she faced that way. Zina spotted Peter walking out and was about to wave when a young, red-haired girl dashed out the door behind him and grasped his hand. She forgot about the waving, mumbled something about human courtship, and turned to walk off slightly green with envy.

"Hey, Zina!" came a sudden cry behind her.

Drat, caught.

"Hello, Peter," she replied facing him and his female companion.

"Zina, this is Mary-Jane. MJ this is Zina. She's a new girl in my class."

"Nice to meet you Mary-Jane," she responded, shaking her hand.

"You too," MJ said, kindly returning the gesture.

"So, this is your girlfriend Peter?" Zina inquired.

"Uh…yeah."

"Good. Well, I really must be going. I think I'll leave you two alone," she mumbled hurriedly, waved, and walked away.

"Bye, I guess," he said to her retreating form.

"Why'd she leave so quickly?" MJ wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, MJ. I'm really not sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zina was quickly moving toward her home, using darkened alleyways to lessen the distance. She was still completely green with envy and jealousy. She kept moving along in the dark shadows as she became one herself.

"It isn't fair!" she almost shouted to herself. "Why is it the humans like Peter and Mary-Jane get to live mortal lives, living, loving, and dying together, while I'm trapped in the immortal world of oblivion?!" Zina muttered angrily and then realized what she was saying. "Why am I so jealous? I have many things mortals don't. I won't die so quickly, my youth will last while their own has faded, and I can still love even though it doesn't last," she ended solemnly and kept walking with a less vigorous pace. Keeping her head hung she continued forward along a particularly dark alley.

She was suddenly seized from behind by a pair of rough hands, and a knife was pressed to her throat. Panic swept in, only to be replaced by rage, as he hissed the usual speech of give me your money in her ear. To say the least she was very pissed off, and as her anger grew her eyes changed from blue to deep crimson.

"Sorry, can't help you with that," Zina muttered through clenched teeth as she elbowed him hard in the gut, "but I don't mind giving you a black eye."

With that she spun around and delivered a punch to his eye that sent him into the nearest wall, leaving a very noticeable dent. As he slid down her rage disappeared; her long fangs returned to normal human canines, and the red in her irises returned to illusionary blue.

"Stupid muggers are all the same," she stated as she rounded the corner to head for the door of her buildings. "Why do _I_ always attract them?"

Zina shook her head slowly as she made her way through the entrance and upstairs to her apartment. She located her door, unlocked it, and let herself in, and closed it behind her. 

She let out one hopeful wish before she let loose her first kick on her poor hanging punching bag.

"Have a nice night with her Peter.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry about not writing in awhile. I really have no excuse. I can only hope you'll forgive me and can be satisfied with this chapter. My next chapter is called "Fires and Cameras", I believe. Please R&R. Thank you and I will be doing a Peter/MJ scene next chapter. 


	5. Fires and Cameras

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man. Okay, this is getting repetitive.

Fires and Cameras

"You know that girl is kind of strange, Peter," Mary-Jane stated.

"Yeah, Zina can be at times, but she's still nice," Peter said.

"I guess."

Peter was walking MJ home now after their encounter with Peter's new friend. They were still discussing her strange behavior as they approached Mary-Jane's apartment. They were quickly to the door.

"I suppose this is goodnight, MJ," Peter announced.

"Yep," MJ said as she gave Peter a short kiss before she walked to her door to go in. "Goodnight, Tiger. See you on Tuesday."

Peter watched the door for a short time afterwards before retreating to the nearest dark alley. He changed into costume with a smile plastered on his face. A small twip was heard as her emerged from the shadows to carry out his nightly duties. 

He still wondered about Zina and why she had left so suddenly. His scientific mind was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her when he spotted a slumped body at the end of the alleyway. He landed by the person, fearing the worst until he spotted the knife beside him and figured out he was most likely a mugger. He grabbed the man and was just about to stick him to a light pole for the police to find when he noticed the large indent in the wall that his impact had made. If he had been normally thrown into wall the dent wouldn't be that big. There was some strong force behind the attack that had done that. This wasn't good. He thought about questioning the man, but since he was unconscious that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He sighed. If someone or something new was here he would have to deal with it later. So, he carried out his original plan and headed off to stop a few crimes before the dawn broke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zina was again early to class and in her seat before the bell rang. She was sketching a beautiful picture of lily covered with dew while she waited. Of course the wait wasn't long for she had just finished the shadowing when the shrill reminder of time cried out. The rest of the students filed in as she pulled out her homework and her notebook to copy more notes. 

Dr. Conners was starting to speak again after he called role when Peter came running in. Late again. Dr. Conners excused him, and he took his seat next to Zina.

"Is it a fashion to always be late, Peter?" Zina questioned sarcastically.

"Is it a fashion to run away after seeing me, Zina?" Peter retorted.

"No," she answered plainly.

"Then why do it?"

"I have my reasons." '_For running away so I don't try to yell at you for your happiness.' _she finished mentally.

"And I have my reasons for being late," Peter answered.

Zina sighed as the both turned in their homework. Afterwards Zina went to work writing down her notes while Peter turned on his tape recorder. The class carried on like this for awhile with Doc Conners giving a rather interesting lecture on neogenics and the students taking notes in their own ways. It was normal for the first half of class until suddenly Zina picked up the smell of smoke. She quickly stood up, right in the middle of the lecture.

"What is it, Ms. Lily?" Dr. Conners asked a bit irritated.

"I smell smoke," she stated.

All of a sudden the rest of the class scented it too. They of course started to panic a bit. Dr. Conners was trying to keep them under control and Peter was waving his hand in the air franticly.

"Dr. Conners, may I be excused?" he asked just as franticly as his arm motions.

"Yes, Peter!"

"Thanks," Peter said quickly as he rushed out of the door, leaving his backpack and tape recorder behind.

"Hey, Peter, wait a second!" Zina yelled to him, but he was gone. Zina growled in frustration as she stopped the tape recorder, tossed it into his backpack, picked it up, and headed for the door while dodging hysterically loud students. She noticed large skid marks on the ground and followed them. They went on for a short time down the hall then suddenly stopped, like the person who made them had disappeared. Zina looked up and the doors were right in front of her. She exited swiftly. The scene before her could only be described as chaotic.

Students of different ages were running around, screaming and crying. Sirens of fire trucks were wailing and a gigantic fire was spreading across the building where the dorms resided. The flames licked in and out of the building's windows. It seemed to be concentrated in one area though, luckily. And through all of this a costumed hero was swinging around and saving people from the fiery depths of this created hell.

Zina was again witnessing the exploits of her favorite good guy. He had just grabbed a couple from the roof, bringing them to the ground, when Zina picked up on a clicking noise.

__

'Is that a camera?' she questioned mentally as she turned to where the sound was coming from. She saw something silvery glinting in the sunlight that pierced through the smoke. She then dropped Peter's bag and headed for the two poles underneath the object.

Zina reached them in a few seconds and looked around carefully to see if anyone was paying attention to her. They weren't. Good. She shifted to her second form. Her irises turned crimson, her canines and nails lengthened, cougar ears appeared on the top of her head, (Replacing her human ones.) two slinky tails sprung from her lower back, and stark white wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. (Good thing she was wearing a backless shirt.)

Zina sunk her claws into a pole and commenced climbing up it with a speed that would rival a very fast car. She paused when she reached the object.

__

'It is a camera!' she exclaimed in her thoughts. _'But what's a camera doing here taking pictures of…Spider-man!' _Zina now noticed where the camera was aiming. It was taking perfect shots of the wall-crawler. _'Wait a second. I thought Peter was the one who took pictures of him. Why is he taking pictures of himself? This doesn't make sense.'_

The girl suddenly realized something very important. She was twenty feet up in the air, the fire was getting under control, and the number-one-crime-fighter would be returning very soon to gather his possessions. Zina swiftly leapt off the pole, changed to her human form while doing so, and landed in a crouched stance. She then stood and moved inconspicuously back toward the crowd of people while she watched the said hero swing to the poles and then disappear.

Peter's backpack was soon picked up and Zina looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him since he had rushed out the door. While she was waiting, one of the professors came out and announced that the classes would be canceled today. She sighed. Something that kept her busy for a while had gone poof. Zina was just about to try to locate Peter when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around quickly to find none other than the person she had been about to search for, Peter Parker.

"You know you disappear at the most inappropriate times," Zina remarked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, well anyway, you left this back in the classroom, Mr. Photographer," she teased with the last bit while she pushed his backpack into his hands.

"Uh…thanks."

"Anytime. So, do you know why Spider-man takes pictures of himself if you already do that for him?"

Peter's eyes widened a bit.

__

'How did she find that out?' "Not really."

"Oh? Alright. Well, if you ever do, just drop by my place sometime. It's the Blue Flower complex, apartment number thirty-two. See you tomorrow," she said as she turned around and walked off.

Peter stared after her for a moment before he decided it might be time for Spider-man to pay her a visit and find out just how much she knew.

Author's Note: Okay, everyone, hope you like this chapter. Next chapter a discussion occurs between Zina and Spider-man. Things are said and actions are taken. I'm naming it "Interesting Encounters".


	6. Interesting Encounters

Interesting Encounters

Zina stepped into her apartment once again, locking the door behind her considering the slight security issues in her neighborhood. Her mind was automatically running over the new informational puzzle pieces she had gathered during the inferno in the dorms. She attempted to place them in an order that made sense, but the pattern eluded her. Maybe if she concentrated on something else a solution would present itself? Yes, that would help.

The girl tossed her backpack in a corner next to a flower pot containing blooming white lilies intending to do her homework after her thoughts had calmed. She then proceeded to her bedroom and changed into a looser set of clothing. Placing on a set of snow white biker gloves, Zina come back into the bare living room and pulled a mat out of the storage closet. The girl lie it down on the floor, opened the curtains to let in the sun, and sat down to stretch her muscles.

Afterwards she stood and began to test her control by going into the swift motion of attacking her hanging punching bag but stopping the action a moment before she touched the fabric. This practice had always done more for than any other exercise. Zina already knew how strong she was and didn't need to prove it to herself. Besides, her mind was extremely focused now. In fact, she was so intently absorbed in the exercising discipline that the girl completely failed to notice the click of her window being opened by the oddly shaped arachnid hanging upside-down outside of it. However, she did notice when he spoke.

"So, you're the new stalker of the week," said the Spider in a calm voice with a hint of playfulness and exasperation.

Ms. Lily froze with her leg almost a foot away from the punching bag and ceased breathing for approximately ten seconds as she reopened her mind from its focused consciousness. Then, lowering her appendage slowly in a non-aggressive manner, Zina replied.

"I'm a stalker? My, I haven't been accused of being that obsessive with pr-people for a long time now," the girl stated in a casual speech as she turned to face the superhero. She studied him for a moment and a small smile found its way to her lips.

"I think it should be accused of you more often. You seem to really like to find as much information as possible. That's bad for me since you're good at the task," the man replied.

"I suppose it is," Zina stated gently and gave him a deeper smile at the somewhat unintentional praise. "You could say I've had a lot of _practice_."

"Practice, Ms. Lily?"

"So Peter does know you then," the girl said with new assurance. "I had a feeling he wasn't lying to me. So, how well are you acquainted?"

"Oh, Parker and I go way back. He's my photographer, after all."

"I'd heard that, but I don't see all he can tell me when he says it."

"Really, just how did you learn that little trick?" Spider-man inquired with a slight hint of curiosity as he righted himself to sit poised on the windowsill.

"People can't hide emotions well in this day and age. Peter's not much of an exception except when he speaks of you. He closes off and hides things when you are mentioned, Spider. I would like to know why this is, exactly."

As she had spoken, Zina had advanced on the costumed man in a barely noticeable fashion and was now stretching her slim hand out towards his clothed face.

It was at this point that the college student realized he wasn't able to move. It seemed he had been hypnotized by this odd girl's eyes, a predator's eyes. He felt like a lamb before a gigantic jungle cat and he was soon to be devoured as Zina's fingertips brushed the deep crimson fabric of his costumed.

Luckily, fate seemed determined to intervene and keep Peter's secret for the time being when the strawberry-blonde tensed up. His spider-sense went off simultaneously and a tremendous explosion erupted through New York City.

"Duty calls, Ms. Lily," Spider-man saluted before swinging off to the site of the disturbance.

Zina swore under her breath. She had almost had him. No time to worry about it now, though. The girl found sunset coming on fast. It would be dark soon. Perfect.

Her form shifted, and Zina launched herself from the sill. White wings propelled the girl through the sky, unseen to the human eyes through her powers of illusion. She was hot on the arachnid's trail when a stray object suddenly grazed her wing and sent her off course. Zina sunk her razor-sharp nails into the wall of the closest building to keep from falling. The girl turned around to see what had smacked her; a capturing net was embedded in the wall beside her. _Why nets?_

She whipped around. Men outfitted in gray and white uniforms were firing off more of the nets at the current object of her interest. The leader was yelling out orders to capture but not kill. Spider-man was doing well in taking out as many as he was able to; however, Zina knew he would soon be overwhelmed. The girl was not happy. Noting that at least a fourth of the group remaining was next to alley she hung over, Zina acted. She swooped down like a hawk and knocked the group back into the darkness, releasing her illusion of the way.

It is the most dangerous thing in this world to be alone with one of Zina's kind when she is angry at you. These men were starting to learn this.

&

Peter saw the men fly back into the alley out of the corner of his eye as he barely missed the last few nets and webbed another five of them. That left three.

"Retreat!" the obvious leader shouted as he threw out a batch of silver spheres before the arachnid could get a line on him.

Smoke smothered the area. The trio was gone when it cleared. Peter soon found that the action was not quite over yet when two men where flung out of the alley they had disappeared into and landed on the hard concrete, unconscious.

He quickly swung to the other building in time to watch a third man crawling backwards out of the darkness. Sets of parallel gashes covered his face and body.

"Monster, it's a monster!" he shouted.

A heart-pounding roar answered this statement; the terrified man promptly passed out. Spider-man watched the events with wide eyes. Summoning up his trademark courage, the boy leaped to the ground at the mouth of the alleyway. In the dying light, Peter saw something that he would never expected.

Crimson cat eyes stared out at him from the figure of a white-haired woman. White triangular ears twitched slightly atop her head and two tails switched back and forth behind her.

Her attire consisted of pale peasant top and airy matching pants secured by white gold bangles at the ankles and wrists. The woman's feet were bare. They things that really caught the spider's eyes, however, were the tremendous snow white wings flared out behind the beautiful woman.

The tell-tale sirens of the New York Police suddenly came to life in the distance; she sighed.

"You had best leave, Arachnid," the woman advised in an accent whose origin would never be able to be traced.

And with that single sentence she faded into nothing.

AN: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I really am, but I promise I will try to get better and update regularly. To all the fans that still haven't lost faith, I want to thank you. Thank you for you comments as well. A special heap of gratitude goes to


End file.
